Años pasados
by vainilla94
Summary: Los años habían pasado. Alicia y su madre, Helen, habían navegado por todos los rincones del mundo. Habían visto lugares recónditos, conocido culturas nuevas, y desafiado a la sociedad y a lo imposible. Ahora, ambas mujeres volvían a Londres por tercera vez; pero había algo distinto en Alicia. Había hecho de aquel mundo su mundo. Y ahora debía regresar a su verdadero hogar.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

El tiempo había pasado, veloz pero a la vez despacio. Sin embargo, la muchacha ya había aprendido que era inútil luchar contra él, sino que debía aprovecharlo; cada segundo, cada mínimo instante era suyo, y de nadie más. Su vida la decidía ella. Alicia.

Sin embargo, su libertad no podía incidir también en la de los demás. No podía dejar a su madre a la intemperie, sin un hogar en el que cobijarse. Durante su última aventura en el Submundo, había madurado aún un poco más. Había aprendido a ser menos egoísta, a conformarse con lo que uno podía lograr y a aprender del pasado. Había aprendido a apreciar y cuidar aquellos detalles de la vida que eran únicos.

Sin embargo, su madre la había sorprendido en el último momento. Explotando ante las narices del propio Hamish Ascot y su pandilla de aduladores incompetentes, había agarrado a su hija del brazo, y la había sacado a rastras de la habitación, negándose a firmar aquel documento.

Habían comenzado de cero. Habían fundado su propia compañía. Habían viajado por el mundo. Helen le había enseñado a la joven que nunca se es demasiado tarde para encontrar tu muchedad. Ella la había encontrado, muy en el fondo de su alma, bien resguardada del exterior, de la sociedad, de las miradas y los cotilleos indiscretos, hasta bien entrada en su quinta década. Y no era porque de repente se hubiera unido a su hija en aquel disparatado negocio, sino porque, al fin, había logrado que le diera exactamente igual lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de ella. Había aprendido a ser libre.

En su compañía, y bajo su sombra, había estado en todo momento Gerard, un joven muchacho, antiguo empleado en la compañía de los Ascot. Sin embargo, lo había dejado todo por unirse a las dos mujeres en aquella locura.

Alicia al principio no lo entendió. Aún era muy niña, algo egocéntrica, demasiado centrada en lo que tenía ante sus propias narices como para preocuparse por las intenciones de aquel joven despistado y descuidado. Helen, sin embargo, lo intuyó justo cuando Gerard les hubo comunicado que quería abalarlas y ayudarlas en aquel proyecto.

Con el tiempo, Alicia fue abriendo su mente, y comenzó a fijarse en él, y en sus actos. La seguía a todas partes. La ayudaba en cada momento. Siempre se mostraba fiel y servicial con ella, además de respetuoso. Nunca, durante los seis años que estuvieron juntos, compartiendo barco, le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora o un comentario burlón. Todo lo contrario, parecía tenerle un poco de miedo… mezclado con algo más.

Fue poco antes de desembarcar en Londres tras su tercer viaje en el ¨Maravillas¨ cuando Alicia terminó de entender. Gerard estaba enamorado de ella. Hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo no podría haberse dado cuenta antes?

Pero ¿y ella? ¿Lo estaba de él?

Siendo sinceros, desde que había negado la propuesta de matrimonio de Hamish, Alicia había odiado la sola pronunciación de la palabra ¨matrimonio¨. Sin embargo, tras aquellos nueve años transcurridos, la joven se dio cuenta de que no era el casamiento lo que tanto repudiaba, sino su imposición. Es más, en el fondo de su alma guardaba un secreto y silencioso suspiro romántico, que aún esperaba a que apareciese la persona adecuada. Ella no había mantenido relaciones con ningún hombre (aunque había tenido ocasión); ni siquiera había tenido más que un contacto físico superficial con ninguno. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello. Aunque se consideraba una mujer muy liberal (y tan liberal), no sentía necesidades físicas hacia otras personas, y simplemente esperaba hasta enamorarse en alguna ocasión.

Ahora, esa pregunta no paraba de rondar por su mente. ¿Estaba enamorada de Gerard? No, estaba casi segura de que no. Aunque le producía cierta curiosidad aquel hombre, no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia él, de ningún tipo. Pero… ¿y si lo intentaba? Ella estaba segura de que él respetaría su espacio y su tiempo, pero…. por otro lado, no sentía especiales ganas de hacerlo. Se sentía bien de esa manera, soltera, sola.

O, al menos, eso creía. Pues otra idea más se había instalado en el cerebro de Alicia.

La idea de regresar.

Siempre había echado de menos el País de las Maravillas, pero nunca de esa manera. Ahora, sentía una necesidad de volver. Había algo que la llamaba. Algo le decía que ya había acabado sus aventuras en aquel mundo. Se había hecho su propio lugar en él. Había hecho historia. Había abierto el camino hacia otras mujeres, hacia otras personas. Pero… su aventura debía continuar en otro lugar.

A sus veintiocho años, casi veintinueve, Alicia se encontraba apoyada sobre la balaustrada de las escalerillas de la fragata de su padre, mirando al horizonte, intentando disipar sus dudas. Esperaba, con un brillo de esperanza en su corazón, que una mariposa de alas azules apareciese de la nada para pedirle ayuda, para pedirle que volviera al Submundo. Pero aquella vez era distinta. Nadie iba a pedirle ayuda. La que necesitaba ayuda era ella. La decisión era suya.

-Capitana – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. –Capitana, vamos a tomar tierra. Londres está cerca ya.

Alicia Kingsleigh se giró con lentitud, dirigiéndola una media sonrisa a su comandante. –Muchas gracias, John. Avisa al resto de la tripulación.

Con una reverencia, el hombre desapareció de su vista, y la mujer volvió a mirar al frente, esperando encontrar respuestas rápidamente. Sabía que su vuelta a Londres no sería especialmente idílica.

 **¡Buenas! He de decir que he visto hace poco la película de ¨A través del espejo¨, y…. me ha dejado mucho que desear. Sinceramente, me agradó mil veces más la primera. Tenía un aire un tanto más realista, aventuresco, menos infantil. La despedida del Sombrerero y Alicia añadió dureza a un final feliz… pero a la vez inesperado. Sin embargo, ¿de veras? Claramente, estoy hablando desde mi personal punto de vista, pero… una relación mucho menos comprometida entre Alicia y Tarrant, una despedida definitiva y rápida a la vez que fácil entre ella y sus amigos, y Helen va a dar la vuelta al mundo con su hija… y todos tan felices. Un final muy fácil, demasiado ¨increíble¨, para mi gusto. Pero, bueno, no soy crítica. Simplemente doy mi opinión.**

 **Al margen de todo esto, llevaba tiempo queriendo comenzar un fic de esta historia que tanto me conmovió en 2010, cuando yo tenía once añitos y todo era más fácil y menos ¨imposible¨. Para los que, como yo, quieran deleitarse con un poquito de añoranza, para que, dentro de la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y lo imposible, todos podamos encontrar algo de ¨posible¨ y encontrarnos con nosotros mismos, creer que no estamos solos y que la vida es mucho más fácil cuando encuentras tu ¨muchedad¨, esta historia estará abierta. Espero estar a la altura y que sea de vuestro agrado ^^**


	2. Regreso a Londres

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a Londres.**

Alicia terminó de deshacerse la larga trenza que le caía a un lado de la cabeza, encrespándose un poco el rubio cabello con los dedos. A pesar de estar frente a su tocador, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto lejano de aquel espejo, esperando ver a través de él un mundo distinto en el que las piezas de ajedrez cobraran vida y la alfombra del suelo rugiera.

Unos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Alicia! – escuchó la enérgica voz de su madre llamándola. -¡Alicia, ya casi estamos!

-¡Voy, madre! – respondió ella, agitando la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar sobre esas cuestiones secundarias. Ahora, le esperaban temas más importantes.

El pelo le había vuelto a crecer, cómo no; y ella había decidido dejárselo largo. Le bastaba con hacerse cualquier recogido rápido para que no le molestase.

Después de tomar aire para sí misma, la ya madura mujer se levantó del asiento con energía y se aproximó hacia su humilde y descolocado lecho, agarrando la bolsa en la que guardaba el escaso equipaje que llevaba durante sus expediciones.

- _Vamos allá_ – pensó para sí. Haciendo acopio de su valor, Alicia abrió la puerta de su camarote, y se encontró con toda su tripulación alborotada, ocupada con los últimos preparativos antes de tomar tierra.

Regresaban a casa.

Londres se podía ver ya a unos cien metros de longitud. En unos escasos minutos habrían tomado tierra.

-Capitana – escuchó a su lado aquella voz que últimamente la acompañaba a todas partes.

Alicia suspiró para sí, e intentó sonreír, dándose la vuelta. -¿Sí, Gerard?

-Ya mismo tomaremos tierra.

-Lo sé. Salta a la vista.

-Ya… sólo era para avisarla.

-Ajá.

Unos segundos sumidos en un incómodo silencio los siguieron a los dos.

-Gerard, ¿quieres algo más? – le preguntó Alicia.

-No… lo cierto es que no. Discúlpeme, señora – dijo, alejándose de su vista con una leve reverencia.

Alicia rodó los ojos para sí. Iba a ser una vuelta muy, muy larga.

-Mami, ¿dónde están la abuela y la tía? – preguntó la pequeña Caroline, sacudiendo bruscamente el brazo de su madre en el aire.

-Ya deben estar desembarcando, cariño. ¿Lowell, las vas tú? – le preguntó la mujer a su esposo, medio ignorando a su hija pequeña. La jovencita Caroline bufó gravemente, cruzando los brazos y pegándole una patada al suelo.

-No, querida. El barco está ya aquí, de eso no hay duda… el _Maravillas_ está anclado en el muelle. Claro que, con este gentío…. – había una gran cantidad de gente observando la llegada del buque a puerto; unos cuantos eran familiares de los marinos, pero otros tantos eran simples transeúntes que se habían aproximado para comprobar con sus propios ojos si eran ciertos aquellos rumores que hablaban de dos mujeres que habían fundado una compañía y se estaban haciendo de oro viajando por el mundo. -¡Espera! ¡Ya las veo! ¡Están allí, al fondo…! Vaya, parece que tu hermanita se ha vuelto a dejar el pelo largo.

Margaret Manchester elevó su largo cuello por encima de las cabezas de la gente, con una leve sonrisa brillando en sus labios. –Son ellas. John, cariño, encárgate de ayudar a tu tía con las maletas, tu padre ayudará a tu abuela….

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, las dos mujeres, madre e hija, estaban ya en frente del matrimonio Manchester, con caras cansadas pero a la vez luminosas.

-¡Madre! ¡Alicia! – exclamó Margaret. -¡Qué alegría tan dichosa teneros de nuevo en casa! ¡Venid aquí! ¡Debéis estar exhaustas!

-Un poco, hay que admitir – sonrió Helen Kingsleigh, abrazando cálidamente a su hija mayor-. ¡Y mis nietos, cómo han crecido! ¡Qué guapos estáis!

-Hola, Margaret – saludó Alicia a su hermana mayor.

-Alicia – la abrazó la otra, a su vez. –Qué ganas tenía de verte. Has vuelto a dejar que el pelo te crezca… no te decides contigo misma.

-Es como un bucle. Crece y me lo corto, y me vuelve a crecer.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar al cochero – anunció Lowell, dando una palmada en el aire. –Nos espera una deliciosa cena en casa. ¿Entramos?

 **Bueno, lamento mucho las molestias… y la tardanza. Intentaré actualizar más de vez en cuando a partir de este capítulo.**

 **Ya he visto que han llegado los primeros comentarios ^^ sólo puedo agradecerlos. Los iré respondiendo a partir de ahora. ¡Espero que os guste la historia!**


End file.
